Supportability has been implemented in varying degrees in the context of mobile computing. For example, some mobile operating systems include a logging feature, which is accessible to a developer or administrator. However, support functionality has not been uniformly adopted and is typically platform, application or device specific, so there is no way to access the same functions across different platforms, devices or applications. For this reason, support functions have traditionally been focused on the device itself rather than the system as a whole. Additionally, support functionality has not been integrated with analysis tools, application program interfaces and user interfaces that enable administrators, developers and other entities interested in recorded data to precisely control the manner in which the data is recorded and analyzed, for a plurality of applications or software components in a complex system landscape.